We'll make this work
by KaddiCrescent
Summary: A drabble and short story collection for all my Fire Emblem and Sengoku Basara stuff!
1. Got locked out of dorm room AU

Currently, a very sad individual was sitting in front of a locked door. A pout adorned their lips and their eyes were cast down. A true display of sadness. While it had been their fault they were temporarily thrown out, that didn't matter. Nothing could justify such an act. With their resolve strengthened, they lifted themself one last time from the ground and began pounding on the door from anew.

"Mitsunari! Look, I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!" , they wailed.

"Fuck off, Sakon! Eat the dirt, for all I care!" , was the foul reply he received.

After another while of pounding, Sakon fell to his knees again and leaned against the door. A few times he softly knocked his head against it but soon stopped, a sigh leaving his lips. It was no use, he would need to find a place to sleep for tonight. Standing up, he stretched. Thankfully, he had already created a list of people he could ask stored in his mind. It was very useful in cases like this. He dragged himself a few doors down the corridor and stopped to knock on the door. Quickly, it was opened and an enthusiastic greeting was thrown his way.

"Yeah yeah, alright, tiger. Calm down. I came to ask you something" , Sakon said while preparing his best convincing skills.

Confusion was spread on the other person's face but was soon replaced by a dawning realisation.

"Is this about your room mate again?"

The male nodded and was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"In that case, I am afraid I must refuse. I cannot shelter you."

"B-but why!?"

"These issues will not dissolve if you continue running away from them" , a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "You need to face them and atone for your wrongdoings."

With that the door was shut in his face and a bit baffled Sakon continued to stare at the door a few moments longer. Pouting once again, he moved again in search of accommodation. Surprisingly, he was shut down several times. He now only had a very scarce options left. After returning to the beginning of his journey, he only considered briefly to try his luck again. Bothering his room mate even more would just infuriate him more than necessary. His gaze landed on the door on the opposite side. This was his last resort. If Katsuie didn't take him in, he would officially be homeless. After only a few light knocks the door was opened. The desperate male was just about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a sigh.

"You don't need to worry. I heard your dispute earlier, you can come in."

After being waved inside, Sakon was overjoyed. Of course he could rely on Katsuie. As he came inside, he was slightly disturbed by how clean the room was. The other student seemed to notice this and decided to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing" , Sakon shook his head. "It's just way too clean for a highschooler's dorm room."

"Maybe if you started being more cleanly you would see that instead of mine, your choices regarding the state of your room are way more strange."

"Hey! My room is clean enough!" , Sakon pouted.

"Not everybody needs small companions in their room to sleep. But your room seems to attract many."

"Come _on_! Because of that _one_ cockroach, I told ya it was from way before I moved in."

They continued to quarrel for a while, but smiles played on both of their faces. It was a nice arrangement, like this.


	2. Spacing out or staring at me AU

Sakon was feeling kind of uncomfortable. For the past 15 minutes, a person had been watching him. Their eyes hadn't moved at all and he wasn't so sure if they were really watching at him or if they just spaced out. He shifted a bit in his seat and drummed with his fingers on the wooden table in front of him. The room was bustling with life. Maybe they really didn't notice that they were looking at him? He heard of that. That people can be so far gone they don't realize where they're looking. He turned his head and studied the other person. They had black hair, neatly cut at about chin length. Green eyes were looking at him. The color was intriguing, Sakon was sure he had never seen that hue of green. As his eyes kept on travelling down he was quite certain the other person wasn't noticing anything. Or else he would have been reprimanded for his indecent behaviour already. Off-handedly he noted their beauty. Their hips seemed a bit wide for a guy. He would need to wrap his hands around them to be sure. A grin spread on his lips and Sakon stood up. With confident steps he strode over to the beautiful stranger. When he came to a stop directly in front of them, they seemed to finally notice him and began to sputter. A light pink rose to their cheeks, contrasting nicely with their eyes. Cute, he thought.

"Hey, wanna sit with me?" , Sakon asked.

"H-huh...? But-" , they stuttered.

"Well, there's still a seat free next to mine, and I though maybe ya wanna talk a bit? You were watching me so intently, after all."

A snicker escaped him as he led the blushing stranger, after receiving a nod, to his table.

"Well, I ought to introduce myself. I'm Shima Sakon, second year. What's your name?"

"I am Shibata Katsuie..." , they responded hesitantly.

Sakon began chatting with Katsuie. Although he did most of the talking, he didn't mind. He considered it a success that he was sitting with such a beauty at all. Besides, if the other was more comfortable that way, why not?


	3. Ieyasu & Tadakatsu, kitty

Ieyasu was on his way home. His work had been very tiring, as it always was, seeing as his co-worker was very forgetful and Ieyasu had to once again teach him how to use a register properly. A relieved sigh left him, at last he was free of this nuisance. The man began to hum a tune as he cheerfully surveyed the almost empty street until his eyes landed on an abandoned cardboard box in one of the alleyways. Now, normally something like that wouldn't have distracted him but it was _moving_. Curiosity peaked, he decided to investigate. As just staring at the boy didn't yield and results, Ieyasu carefully lifted it ans was shocked. In the box... In the box... was a _kitten!_ It looked at him and he gasped. Gazing at him was a beautiful green eye. But _only_ one, the other eye socket was empty. He took pity on this poor creature and as it meowed at him, his mind was made up. He was taking that kitten with him, no matter what! Extending his hand as he knelt down, he waited for the cat to come to him.

Soon after he arrived at his shared apartment. Hopefully his friend wasn't home yet. While Ieyasu swore to protect Tadakatsu and keep him (he guessed the kitten was male) out of pain's path, the prospect of having to explain this whole ordeal to his roommate never occurred to him. He wouldn't be very pleased. So, Ieyasu had to be very careful, lest his frie-  
"What do you think you are doing, idiot?"  
Oh. With all his sneaking he hadn't bothered to check the kitchen. But now his roommate stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face and- was that an apron? Was he attempting to cook? Ieyasu tried very hard to control his giggles, not wanting to annoy his friend further. It was to no avail, and soon the very suspect of his amusement hit him in the face.  
"I asked you a question, fool!"  
Ieyasu rubbed his poor face as he answered:  
"What does it look like?" , he showed the kitten to his friend, "I, Tokugawa Ieyasu, have just saved this innocent creature. Mitsunari, please take good care of Tadakatsu as well!"  
Ieyasu bowed quickly, not wanting to have to endure his friend's judging stare  
"You named this thing 'Tadakatsu'? And you plan to keep it for an extended period of time? Are you really that retarded?"  
Ouch. Pouting, the man raised his head again and practically shoved the poor cat in Mitsunari's arms.  
"But look at him! He's so cute! I can't let him die out there, I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt."  
"Then take it to a cat shelter" , Mitsunari spat, holding the cat away from him.  
"No, you know how they are. They would never be able to find someone to adopt a disabled kitten and just reject us. We _have_ to take him in, Mitsunari. We _must_."  
At this moment Tadakatsu decided he had enough. With one sharp claw Mitsunari's skin was pierced, which resulted in him being thrown across the room immediately, followed by a curse. Ieyasu, instead of tending to his friend, ran to he cat to check up on him. Thankfully it was as healthy as before. When the brown-haired man was convinced he needn't worry about his precious pet he fixed his friend with a glare. Mitsunari in turn threw him a glare, that was far more intimidating than Ieyasu's could ever hope to be, of his own and snarled. For a moment he seemed to contemplate something before he turned to his room and stalked off.  
"What are you doing?" , Ieyasu called.  
Sadly, Mitsunari didn't deem him worthy of a reply this time, instead choosing to rummage around in his room. After a while he emerged with two black bags. Wordlessly he walked past Ieyasu, put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. With one last glance at the man still sitting on the ground he left and made sure to shut the door audibly. Ieyasu, too baffled to really do something, just sat there for a few more minutes. Did his friend technically just move out because of a _cat?_ A _kitten?_ He huffed and turned to said pet. He, however, only received a blink in response.

A few days later Mitsunari came back, glared at Tadakatsu for five whole minutes and just like that he and Ieyasu were settled back into their usual routine, leaving Ieyasu to wonder exactly what was the reason for his friend's strange behaviour. Well, he didn't need to know as long as Mitsunari was back again.


	4. Ieyasu & Sakon, petals

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Sakon asks with child-like glee. He dances around the petals that slowly drift to the ground, catches them with his hands and throws them up only to watch them fall again.

Ieyasu slowly trots behind him, makes his appreciation known with soft smiles, cupping his hands around a petal as if it's the most fragile thing he's ever seen.

"They are," he agrees.

He reaches out and drops the petal on Sakon's head. Sakon tries to pick it up but only succeeds to push it into the wild mess he calls hair. He glares at Ieyasu with mock-anger before laughing.

"We should have invited Mitsunari along," he says.

Ieyasu plucks the petal out of his hair and hums.

"He's working today," he answers.

Sakon pouts, his expression darkening for a moment. Then he beams in his usual cheerfulness.

"Then let's gather as much petals as we can and bring them to him!" he exclaims even though he's already storming off.

Ieyasu chuckles and follows him.


	5. Odin & Laslow, modern

"What would you do if someone gave you back something very important to you that they had taken from you and asked for a favour in return?" he asks in a serious voice.

Laslow tears his gaze from his newspaper, over to Odin. It takes him a minute to process what he even said.

"What's with that question?" he asks in return, the newspaper now discarded.

"Just imagine!" Odin bellows, abruptly standing up and throwing his arms out.

"The tragedy! Finally, you are reunited with that which was once lost, but at what cost! What could they possibly want from you? What made them go to such lengths as to ask _you_ for a favour?"

Laslow crosses his arms and sighs.

"Something important you say... Gimme an example."

Odin's strides abruptly stop.

"Something important like… like your SOUL!"

" _How could someone take that from you_ ," Laslow screeches.


	6. Zero & Yukimura(BSR), news

"Master Zero!" , Yukimura shouts. "Master Zero, where are you? I bring news!"

Someone jumps out of the way of his mad sprinting, but he doesn't have the time or state of mind to apologize. He's on a mission.

He rounds another corner and into the next castle hallway. His loud stomps resonate through the building.

"Master Zero!" , he calls again. Still no response.

He reaches the canteen. It bustles with life, dishes clatter and people merrily chatter among each other. In the midst of all the hustle he chances a glance at the familiar messy white hair and eye patch, his gaze immediately latching onto it.

"Master Zero! There you are!"

He bounds through the rows, takes care to not bump into others, until he reaches him.

"Oh? What does the kitten want from me?"

Yukimura stops to catch his breath.

"I bring good news!" , he exclaims.

Zero chuckles lowly and pats his head.

"Good boy."

Yukimura beams and grins up at him.


	7. Mitsunari & Sakon, glitter

"If anything, this is your fault," Mitsunari said drily as they looked at the glittering mess that was – used to be – their living room.

"It's not. Why would it be?" Sakon asked with his arms crossed.

Ieyasu put a hand on Mitsunari's shoulder to sooth him, but it only served to rile him up.

"First reason: The glitter was your idea."

Sakon interrupted with an annoyed "Yeah yeah" but Mitsunari continued.

"Second reason: You were the one who wanted to do that here, of all places."

"Hey now, that really-"

"Third reason: 'Everything in the name of science!' is a stupid excuse, it was obvious that filling balloons with glitter is bound to go wrong."

"It was not!"

"Fourth reason: You haven't picked up when Hanbei called nor have you called him back."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Mitsunari looked Sakon dead in the eye and said:

"It is a sin and you are punished for it."


	8. Mitsunari Sakon Ieyasu, puppy

"I can't remember having adopted a puppy," Mitsunari snarls, glaring at Sakon who sits next to him.

Ieyasu chokes on his food for a moment before bursting out laughing, causing Mitsunari to turn his glare to him.

"What's so funny?" he grumbles, crossing his arms.

Before Ieyasu can respond Sakon chimes in, the exchange before having seemingly gone over his head:

"Hey, Mitsunari, can I come over to your place today too?"

Mitsunari's face falls, causing Ieyasu to laugh harder. Sakon glances between them, obviously confused. He jabs Ieyasu's side, demanding to know what's up.

"L-look," Ieyasu snorts, "He's even got a collar."

He points to Sakon's throat at the leather collar.

"Now he only needs a name tag."

He can barely finish the sentence before he continues laughing. Mitsunari sighs in furstration.

"I'm leaving."

He stands up and turns to leave. Sakon scrambles to shove the last of his food in his mouth.

"Wait, Mitsunari! You didn't answer my question!" he calls as he hurries after him.

Ieyasu shakes his head and also gathers his stuff, before following the two.


	9. Sakon & Ieyasu (& Yukimura), summer day

**A/N:** At first I wanted to call it 'sweat' because it's basically them wallowing in their sweaty misery, but I realized out of context it just sounds disgusting so I didn't.

* * *

"Could you not sweat in my general direction."  
Sakon mumbles something unintelligible and rolls on his side. They are sprawled out on the ground, the fan propelling hot air at them.  
It is yet another way too hot summer day, where they waste their precious vacation doing nothing. All their efforts to minimize the temperature failed, like every year.  
"We should drink something," Ieyasu says.  
Sakon grabs a half-empty water bottle and flings it at him. The cap opens as it hits the ground and now Ieyasu is drenched in warm water. He sighs once but doesn't get up. Just as Sakon is about to throw the next bottle the door suddenly opens. Yukimura stomps into the room, wearing surprisingly much clothing. Actually only shorts and a tank top, but more than Ieyasu and Sakon are wearing. They had discarded any kind of top long ago.  
"Sasuke has prepared snacks!" Yukimura exclaims, holding out a plate of watermelon slices triumphantly.  
"Does watermelon count as a snack?" Sakon asks but is ignored.  
Yukimura flops down on the ground and places the plate before him. Only now does he notice Ieyasu's sad state.  
"Oh, a water fight sounds great!" he says.  
Ieyasu tries to explain his situation and stop him but Yukimura is already gone with a shout of "I'll prepare the water balloons!".  
"How can he have so much energy?" Sakon asks as he's struggling to sit up. There's a disgusting sound as he peels his sweaty arm from where it melted with the wooden floor.  
Ieyasu shrugs.  
"That's just how he is," he answers with a smile.  
"How high is our chance to escape him?"  
Ieyasu pulls Sakon up.  
"Depends on if we can find Sasuke before he comes back."


End file.
